Episode 109
"The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield"' '(戦場に果てる隼'' Senjō ni Hateru Hayabusa) is the one-hundredth and ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya & Shun vs. The Obelisk Force! After Yūya and Shun defeated the Tyler Sisters, Yūya and others deepen their bonds with Shun's comrades, Allen and Sayaka. Suddenly, the Obelisk Force appears before them! However, Yūya continues to believe in his Entertainment Dueling. Impressed by Yūya’s passionate beliefs, Shun fights together with him. Believing in themselves and their comrades, the two of them begin another Tag Duel! Featured Duel and Shun vs. Obelisk Force.]] Shun Kurosaki and Yūya Sakaki vs. the Obelisk Force At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Turn 1: Yellow Yellow activates "Fusion", fusing two copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position. Shun then activates the effect of the second "Vanishing Lanius" to Special Summon a third copy of "Vanishing Lanius" from his hand in Attack Position. Shun overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" to put a Gear Acid Counter on "Rise Falcon". Shun activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK equal to the combined ATK of every Special Summoned monster his opponents control until the End Phase ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 1500). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Double Bite Hound Dog". As a monster with Gear Acid Counte is battling, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Bite Hound Dog" to destroy "Rise Falcon". Shun activates the Quick-Play Magic Card "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", letting him target 1 Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle or card effect this turn and Special Summon it, then Rank it Up. Shun Special Summons "Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. He then Ranks Up "Rise Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Special Summon "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Blaze Falcon" attacks directly via its own effect (Yellow: 4000 → 3000 LP). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage, its other effect activates, letting him target and destroy one monster his opponent controls. He destroys "Double Bite Hound Dog". Shun Sets a card. Turn 3: Red Red activates "Fusion" fusing three copies of "Antique Gear Hound Dog" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Red activates "Antique Gear Double Imitate", letting him target two "Antique Gear" monsters in either player's Graveyard and Special Summon them, but their effects are negated. Red Special Summons "Double Bite Hound Dog" (1400/1000) and "Hound Dog" (1000/1000) from Yellow's Graveyard in Attack Position. "Hound Dog" attacks Yūya directly. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Great Escape", which ends the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Friendonkey" (1600/600), "Entermate Silver Claw" (1800/700) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Silver Claw" attacks "Triple Bite Hound Dog", with the former increasing the ATK of all "Entermate" monsters Yūya controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase via its own effect ("Friendonkey": 1600 → 1900, "Silver Claw": 1800 → 2100). "Triple Bite Hound Dog" is destroyed (Red: 4000 → 3700). "Friendonkey" attacks and destroys "Hound Dog" (Red: 3700 → 2800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Double Bite Hound Dog", doubling the battle damage since "Double Bite Hound Dog" is level 5 or higher. "Double Bite Hound Dog" is destroyed (Red: 2800 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Green Green Normal Summons "Antique Gear Hound Dog" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Green activates the effect of "Hound Dog" to inflict 600 damage to Yūya, but Shun activates the Counter Trap Card "Raid Raptors - Silent Roar" to negate the effect of "Hound Dog" as he controls a "Raid Raptors" monster. Green activates "Antique Gear Scrap Fusion", fusing "Triple Bite Hound Dog" from Red's Graveyard and "Hound Dog" from Yellow's Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog" (2800/2000) in Attack Position, with its effects negated. Green then activates "Double Imitate", letting him target two "Antique Gear" monsters in either player's Graveyard and Special Summon them, but their effects are negated. Green Special Summons "Double Bite Hound Dog" (1400/1000) from Yellow's Graveyard and "Triple Bite Hound Dog" (1800/1000) from Red's Graveyard in Attack Position. Green activates the effect of "Hound Dog" to Fusion Summon 1 "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials, as he controls another "Antique Gear" monster besides "Hound Dog". Green fuses "Ultimate Hound Dog", "Triple Bite Hound Dog", "Double Bite Hound Dog" and "Hound Dog" all from his field to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. At this point, the shock wave from "Chaos Giant" causes the building to start collapsing. Sayaka suffers a flashback at the sight and panics, running away. Shun saves her from the falling debris, but then faints and becomes unconscious, unable to continue the Duel. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Odd-Eyes", with the former's effect negating the effect of monsters it battles (Yūya: 4000 → 2000 LP). The other effect of "Chaos Giant" allows Green to attack all monsters his opponent controls, once each. "Chaos Giant" attacks and destroys "Silver Claw", with Yūya activating the effect of "Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Friendonkey". At this point, Kaito Tenjō joins the Duel. He catches and activates the flying Action Card "Quick Guard" to target an Attack Position monster on the field and change it to face-up Defense Position, he targets "Friendonkey". "Friendonkey" is destroyed. Because he wasn't part of the Duel and interfered, Kaito receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Kaito: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 6: Kaito Kaito draws "Cipher Wing" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Cipher Wing", Kaito activates the effect of the other "Cipher Wing" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Cipher Wing", Kaito activates the effect of the third "Cipher Wing" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Kaito activates the effect of "Cipher Wing", Releasing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters he controls by 4 (Both "Cipher Wing"'s: CG Star 4 → 8). Kaito overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kaito activates the effect of "Cipher Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of "Cipher Dragon". He targets "Chaos Giant" ("Chaos Giant": 4500 → 3000). Kaito activates the Continuous Magic Card "Cipher Interfere". He then activates "Cipher Diffusion", letting him target 1 "Cipher" monster with 3000 or more ATK he controls and change its ATK to 0 and then target another "Cipher" monster he controls to allow it to attack up to 3 times during each Battle Phase. He changes the ATK of "Chaos Giant" with its name treated as "Cipher Dragon" to 0 and allows "Cipher Dragon" to attack up to 3 times during each Battle Phase. "Cipher Dragon" attacks all three Obelisk Force members directly, with Kaito activating the effect of "Cipher Interfere" as he controls two or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 is battling. The ATK of that monster doubles ("Cipher Dragon": 3000 → 6000) until the end of the Battle Phase (Yellow: 3000 → 0 LP, Red: 600 → 0 LP, Green: 4000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shun Kurosaki Obelisk Force Kaito Tenjō Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3